Panther Caroso
Biography Aparoid Invasion Panther made his first appearance as the newest member of the Star Wolf team in Star Fox: Assault, taking the place of both Pigma and Andrew. Despite his hostile attitude towards the rest of Star Fox, he is overwhelmed by Krystal's beauty, causing him to reveal that the Comm record indicated that Pigma has fled to Fichina. Panther disappeared with the rest of his team for some time until the Aparoid devastation of Corneria. A comment made by Panther during the battle of Corneria inferred that he occassionally frequented a cafe on the planet, and got angered that the Aparoids totaled the cafe. His closing remarks leave him wishing for a "first class" meal. Panther and Star Wolf continued to support the Cornerians in their common struggle against the Aparoid Race before the team vanished with the destruction of the Aparoid Homeworld. Anglar Blitz Panther appears again in Star Fox Command, where he survived the Aparoid War, having gained himself a high bounty on his head, following Star Wolf's dealings in smuggling and piracy. Panther has made attempts to begin a relationship with Krystal after she joined the Star Wolf team following her breakup with Fox. Panther pilots the Black Rose (ブラックローズ Burakkurōsu), which looks somewhat like the Wolfen II seen in Star Fox 64. It is armed with the Zapper, a powerful but slow-firing laser. Physical Apperance and Characteristics Panther is as his name suggests, a tall, slender black panther. He is quite conceited, which often embarrasses those around him, especially his wingmates Wolf and Leon. He is also a flirt, and considers himself a ladies' man. As a result, he attempts to flirt with Krystal several times and even provide her with cover fire, but she either ignores or outright rejects him depending on the circumstances, but in Brawl, during the secret transmissions by Fox, Falco, or Wolf, there are times where Krystal does seem flattered by his flirtatious manner towards her. Panther seems to favour himself in the "first class" judging by his favourite Cafe and reputable piloting skills. Interestingly, his manner of speech changes between Assault and Command. In Assault, he speaks normally, but in the English version of Command, he refers to himself in the third person. His signature symbol is a red rose. This symbol is painted on the side of his Wolfen, making him the only Star Wolf pilot in the series to have any kind of marking on his Wolfen, which distinguishes his Wolfen from those of his teammates. In Super Smash Bros. Panther also makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the Lylat Cruise stage and is voiced by Eric Newsome, along with the rest of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams. If the player plays as Fox, Falco, or Wolf, and press the taunt buttons in rapid succession, there becomes a Communications Channel conversation between the members of the teams, much like in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He appears depending on which character does this and where the stage flies through next. Here are a few taunts that involve Panther: *Star Fox encounters Star Wolf, the latter of whom claims they shall not let Star Fox leave alive, and that Wolf should take care of Fox. Panther's line: "Do you see my red rose? It marks your imminent death" which is a pun on his first line spoken in the series. *Star Fox and Star Wolf confront each other with Panther introducing himself and saluting his enemies. *Panther and Krystal are traveling in deep space and flirts with her, which she acknowledges. Falco then asks where he gets this stuff and to stop. *The battle ship hits an asteroid field and Krystal is a bit worried. Panther then once again gets flirty, telling her he would protect her, to which she merely replied, in a rather sarcastic tone, "Oh, I feel SO much better hearing that. You're such a gentleman, Panther". Falco claims he would sleep better if Panther got creamed by an asteroid, and Panther orders the "parrot" to "cease his jabbering" in response. This makes Falco angry, and references Star Fox: Assault. *Panther and Leon chase Falco after angering them. Falco tells Slippy to back off, and that he can take care of it. *Panther and Leon enter a skirmish, and Leon is impressed by Wolf's battling and takes his loyalty a bit too extreme and loses it. Regardless, he tells Panther he's fine and laughs maniacally. Panther then asks him who he's really envious of: the shred-DER or shred-DEE. Trophy Info: Portrayals Panther is voiced by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese version of Assault, and his English voice actor in Assault is David Scully, who also voices Leon. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Eric Newsome provides Panther's dialouge on the secret Communications Channel. Gallery File:Normal panther.jpg|''Star Fox: Assault'' Panther.png|Star Fox: Assault concept art File:Normal panthercommand.jpg|''Star Fox Command'' Panther Caruso.png|Panther's pilot biography. Starwolfwanted.png|Panther's bounty is the second most valuable of the Star Wolf Team. Wrongstarwolf.png|Panther is celebrated as a saviour of the Lylat System with Star Wolf, except Krystal. Wrongstarwolfships.png|Panther's personal customised star fighter, the Black Rose. Panther SSBB.png|Panther on the secret Communications Channel in SSBB. Trivia *In Command, Panther's surname is changed to Caruso, presumably due to translation error. *In the Japanese versions of both Assault and Command, his surname is Caluroso, which is Spanish for 'warm, hot, energetic, enthusiastic.' Category:Characters Category:Star Fox universe